


A Silent Night

by xxmariixx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Deaf Character, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, i wrote this at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmariixx/pseuds/xxmariixx
Summary: Bokuto goes out to his roof only to have an unlikely encounter.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	A Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> heyo, I wrote this at 3am while I had an epiphany so here it is, sorry it's short af

At 10:58pm Bokuto was sitting at the edge of his roof. It was just another one of those nights where his negative thoughts got the best of him, but he had found the best way to deal with them. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and took in all the sounds surrounding him.

He could hear the sounds of the city by the right, many cars passing by despite how late it was as well as the sound sirens, growing more distant as time passed by. He idly wondered where those sirens were heading. In contrast, he could hear the sounds of nature on his left; bugs chirping, but none of them bothered him enough for to annoy him.

It was all so loud that anyone would’ve left right away, but for Bokuto it was easy to tune out all those different sounds and keep his mind at ease. He loved it, actually, all those different sounds juxtaposing each other; it made everything feel so _alive;_ it made life seem more vibrant.

He finally opened his eyes with a sigh and took in the view right in front of him. It was a truly beautiful view; the harsh lights of the city against the mountain made it impossible to catch its details leaving a simple, yet graceful, silhouette. It was simply a view he’d never get tired of.

Like many other times, he grabbed his phone and snapped a picture of the scene. Even though it was a view that barely ever changed he still liked keeping those memories for himself in case some day he wouldn’t be able to see it again or to simply remember what was waiting for him at home.

Feeling a slightly better, he decided that putting on his “sad but vibes” playlist wouldn’t hurt. It didn’t really made him sad, but it fitted perfectly with the mood. He let it play on full volume knowing his neighbors wouldn’t mind; it was too late anyway and none of his neighbors ever bothered to go out to their own balconies. Oh, what a view did they miss.

His gaze shifted to the right to see the street and the myriad of cars, some going up the street and others down; he found the monotony of that calming.

But then, through the corner of his eye, he saw something, or rather someone move. From what he could tell it was a guy with black hair, but that was about all he could tell. He wasn’t quite his neighbor but lived on the house on the next street, two houses to the right next to his.

The guy looked calm, seemingly unbothered by his music. Bokuto kept staring at the guy as if he was the most exciting thing he’d seen in days which, to his defense, he was; all these nights were always the same. Not that he minded, of course.

Maybe his staring had been a bit too intense because the stranger eventually looked up at him. Without knowing what else to do and his extroverted side showing, he offered him a big wave and his best smile. The guy, without much of a change in expression did a small wave back.

Suddenly aware of the scene, Bokuto figured the stranger was trying to relax just like him, and there he was, blasting his music at full volume.

Taking advantage of the fact that the stranger kept staring at him he pointed at his phone and made a motion asking if he minded. The guy, who’d been looking expressionless so far, now looked at him confused. He doubted the stranger couldn’t hear his music as they weren’t that far apart; maybe he just didn’t quite figure out Bokuto’s signals, and so he decided to shout “Hey, do you mind the music?”

Shit, he definitely yelled a little too hard and that would definitely annoy his neighbors. The stranger though, looked at him with another confused expression that quickly turned into what he could only imagine was a chuckle.

He looked back at him, pointed at his ears and shook his head. At this, Bokuto was rendered speechless, with a blank stare in his face. He looked at the stranger once again who chuckled and gave him a small goodbye wave and left his roof.

Bokuto was barely able to return to the wave as he was still dumbfounded. Not that he didn’t know deaf people existed, he had just never met one. He went through the events in his head once again and realized how pretty that stranger was. The harsh lights from city against the guy allowed him to see his sharp jawline that contrasted against his round cheeks. His eyes, though, those were a mystery, impossible to tell during the night. And his smile… it rivaled with the view he admired in his lonely nights.

Maybe he was jus imagining things, but he was sure he’d never forget that smile and that just made him determined to see it once again.

At 11:37pm Bokuto left his roof, and went to sleep with the image of that stranger with a pretty smile and a determination to learn sign language.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I hope you enjoyed it. I am considering making it multi-chaptered or just make it a long one-shot but who knows, I'm posting this on impulse.


End file.
